


Stay

by MirrorMystic



Series: The Kawakemi Korner [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/F, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 11:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13832880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirrorMystic/pseuds/MirrorMystic
Summary: There are some things they can only be in the dark.





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alexilulu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexilulu/gifts).



~*~  
  
There are some things they can only be in the dark.  
  
In the dark, there are no words, no questions, no nagging voices wondering how long it will last, if it will last, what it will mean when people find out. There is only the smouldering kinetic heat, and the gasps coaxed from lips that yield no secrets.  
  
There is a comfort in the arrangement. No questions; just routine.  
  
Nothing lasts, for either of them. Not the warmth on empty sheets the morning after, and certainly not this charade.  
  
The curtains slide back, revealing a sliver of pale sunlight. Tae swears and flinches away from the light, her partner’s silhouette resolving in the gray, pre-dawn gloom.  
  
“May I kiss you?” the shadow asks.  
  
“You weren’t this polite last night,” Tae purrs, but her partner isn’t smiling. She sighs. “...What?”  
  
Darkness crawls up the bed and into the light, becoming brown curls and yearning eyes- and Sadayo stops short, her breath playing across Tae’s lips.  
  
“Don’t kiss me back,” Sadayo says, “unless you promise you'll stay.”  
  
The words drip like poison from Sadayo’s lips. They should sting. They should burn. They should make Tae recoil like a slap to the face.  
  
Instead, their first kiss is tender, and frail, like the sun peeking through fog.  
  
Tae takes Sadayo’s hand and laces their fingers together, the ghost of a smile on her lips. Sadayo tastes like mint, and autumn, and the whispering fear- that everything that has a beginning has an end.  
  
~*~


End file.
